


Blow Me, Daddy

by fournipplesau



Series: Pastel [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Barista Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut, Collars, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Harry likes it though, Just a wee bit, Leashes, Long-Haired Harry Styles, M/M, Missionary Position, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pain Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Restraints, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry Styles, They love each other so much, Verbal Humiliation, a lot haha, and it's not descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fournipplesau/pseuds/fournipplesau
Summary: "Don't," Louis growls, pressing his foot against Harry's dripping cock briefly. Harry closes his eyes, holding his breath. "I want you to say it," Louis says, yanking the leash, "want you to say you're daddy's little slut."Harry's eyes go wide and they meet Louis', and then he can't stop it; his toes curl and the fire in his stomach explodes as he comes with a whimper, cock pulsing with each rope of cum that dirties their plush, white carpet as Louis chokes him with his cock.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Pastel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031130
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	Blow Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daffodilsforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilsforlou/gifts).



> PLEASE READ: Do not translate or repost any of my work. This is a work of fiction and any character mentioned is of my own creation and do not reflect those in real life in any shape or form. I want to clarify everything is consensual but please read the tags, they are there for a reason! If anything is uncomfortable for you, please don't read further. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Kat](https://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) you saved my ass on this one. And thank you to my friend [Beca](https://justalarryblog.tumblr.com/) for her help too! And last but not least, thank you [Aria](https://daffodilsforlou.tumblr.com/) for the prompt ! xx
> 
> The title will make sense, I promise haha

The walk home from work is almost unbearable for Harry as he holds back tears, refusing to look like a mess to any passerby that catches a glimpse of him. It's a struggle with the events of the day eating away at him, refusing to leave him a moment of peace. 

He yanks his ear buds out of his pocket, plugs them into his phone and turns his music up, but it doesn't drown out the things his boss told him not hours ago. He kicks at some loose pebbles every so often, willing the tears to stay at bay. 

_~_

_"Harry, you need to focus on one order at a time if you're going to be that slow." Cindy said from behind him, stepping in to take over the drinks Harry kept messing up._

_There were a handful of customers waiting, and Harry felt the anxiety creeping up faster and faster as he fumbled with cups and lids. "I'm sorry, there's just so many things to make, I'm just a little lost."_

_Cindy sighed and nudged Harry out of the way with her hip, leaving Harry to stand there watching. He couldn't even take notes on what she was doing, her hands working too fast for Harry to keep up. He swallowed a lump in his throat, pleading with himself not to be disappointed at his failures. It's a part of learning, afterall._

_When Harry was hired, he was strictly on kitchen duty, and it was something he enjoyed. He definitely preferred making muffins over coffee, and the equipment in the kitchen was far less complicated._

_"Honestly, Harry, you haven't gotten anything right in hours." Cindy mumbled, more to herself but Harry heard her clearly. "Have to do everything myself."_

_Being here, having customers watch every move was stressful, and Harry was pretty sure he had never felt this nervous before. He never had anyone this disappointed in him before. It only left him discouraged, and he blinked rapidly, cursing the tears that began falling down his cheeks._

_He hastily wiped them away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around. He looked down at one of his coworkers, eyes red. "Oh, Ben."_

_"Do you want me to show you how I memorised everything?" Ben asked, stepping to the side. Harry nodded yes, looking nervously between Ben and Cindy. "She's just stressed, yeah? Don't take it personally."_

_But Harry did. For the rest of the day he was silent, not trusting his voice not to betray him as he constantly pushed away tears._

_Half way through his shift Cindy told him he's too clumsy; said he was different when he was hired, but now can't seem to grasp simple tasks._

_Harry had felt a sharp pain in chest and wanted to crumble to the floor when she said that, legs weak and wobbly with nerves. It didn't stop him from working, though, and only encouraged him to spend his break watching Ben demonstrate how to make the complicated drinks._

_When it was nearing the end of his shift, Harry found himself locked in the staff bathroom, desperately trying to calm his red, swollen face with some cold water. Cindy told him to go home early and he felt defeated, the weight of the day taking its toll on his body._

_He didn't leave the bathroom until he looked somewhat presentable. He grabbed his things, clocked out and headed home._

_~_

Harry wishes he could turn back time, or that the ground would swallow him whole. He's embarrassed, and the tightening, heavy feeling of failure sits heavy on his chest; he just wants it to go away. 

He speed walks the rest of the way home, now finding himself unable to stop the tears from rapidly rolling down his cheeks. Harry turns his music up and furiously scrubs at his eyes, wiping away the constant flow of tears.

The moment he enters his home he practically falls apart, falling onto the couch. A loud cry startles their cat, and from up stairs there's a loud thud. Mere seconds later Harry hears a door swinging open, followed by Louis' loud footsteps quickly descending down the stairs. 

"Harry?" Louis asks tentatively, bending down to tap Harry's shoulder. "Harry, love. Why are you crying?"

Harry mumbles into the throw pillow with a long "Mmph," sound. 

Louis sits on the edge of the couch and rubs Harry's back gently. "Harry, sit up. C'mon, love. What's the matter?"

The pain in Harry's chest only intensifies. He's unable to say anything, squeezing the pillow to himself as he cries silently. He shakes his head, cheek brushing the rough material of the pillow.

Louis sighs sadly and continues rubbing Harry's back in circles. He doesn't say anything, and Harry is thankful but even the loving ministrations of Louis' hand on his back is too much and it's not long before loud sobs wrack his body. 

Each broken sob stabs Louis in the heart, and he knows there's nothing he can do for Harry when he's like this besides leaving him alone, so he kisses the back of Harry's head, burying his nose in the long curls which smell of coffee and shampoo. "If you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine. But please relax, I can't stand to see you like this."

Harry ignores Louis’ words and is too sad and defeated to answer him. He just wants to cry and to wallow, for Louis to leave him alone despite how sweet he is being. Louis shushes Harry and keeps caressing his hair, an attempt to calm him down, whispering words of comfort.

Louis' whispers are warm and comforting. It makes Harry feel worse. He doesn't deserve to have Louis shower him in love and affection; not when he's being overdramatic and bratty. "Please, leave." Harry croaks, licking his dry lips.

Louis does what Harry asks without question, heading to the kitchen to feed the cat and make tea. It hurts Harry when he no longer feels Louis' warm touch, but at the same time he doesn’t want the pity.

Harry cries and cries while Louis listens painfully, until Harry falls asleep on the now soaked pillow. Louis finishes his tea before checking on Harry. He tuts and covers Harry with the blanket that usually rests on the back of the couch, brushing Harry's curls out of his face. "That's it, take a nap." Louis whispers, kissing Harry's blotchy cheek. "Poor thing."

Louis goes back to his office, but he can't get any work done, wondering what had Harry so upset. It broke Louis' heart to have left Harry to cry on his own, but after so many years he knew better than to try to reason with Harry when he was like this.

***

Harry wakes up to a sore back and the smell of sauce and cheese. He groans, stretching his long limbs the best he can on the small couch. Opening his eyes is a struggle; they burn and feel heavy, and even the light glow from the lamp was too bright for him. 

He sits up slowly, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. The feeling of dried tears on his cheeks only reminds him of the day he's had and he grimaces while rubbing his face with his hands.

Harry's knees crack when he stands and he curses his decision to stay curled up on the couch uncomfortably. He walks to the kitchen and smiles a small smile when he sees Louis bent over and pulling something out of the oven.

Louis turns to face Harry, dish in mitted hands. "You're awake." He places the dish down and takes off the oven mitts, smiling at Harry. "Feeling better, baby?"

Harry nods. "My back hurts a bit though." Louis looks mostly relieved, and Harry feels terrible knowing he worried Louis. "I'm sorry." He apologises, walking up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't be silly. We can talk about it later if you want, though." Louis turns around in Harry's arms and leans in to press his lips to Harry's.

Harry sighs, wanting to talk about anything other than what happened today, but his smile never falters. "Thank you, Lou. But I would rather forget about it, yeah?" He moves aside to peek at the dish. "Lasagna?"

"Mhm. Your vegetarian recipe, so if you don't like it, it's not my fault." Louis says, hitting Harry with an oven mitt.

Harry laughs and Louis' face relaxes at the familiar sound. "It looks good, Lou. Thank you." This is one of Harry's favourite recipes. Louis knows him so well, and it makes Harry feel so loved. His cheeks heat up and his smile widens. Just being around Louis makes things instantly better. 

Dinner is delicious, but Harry didn't expect anything different. Louis knows his way around a kitchen, and he's followed many of Harry's recipes before. "It really was amazing, Lou." Harry praises, rinsing the last dish.

Louis thanks him with a kiss to the cheek. "You're so sweet." After Harry dries his hands, Louis pulls him until they're face to face and Louis has Harry's bum pushed against the counter. "Since you're feeling better, how about we finally hang out?"

"Would love to. I'll go change into something comfortable. I ate so much." Harry laughs.

Louis knows Harry likes his cup of hot cocoa when he’s upset, so he makes quick work of preparing the sweet drink, sprinkling in a few extra mini marshmallows.

It isn’t until he’s reaching to put the marshmallows away that he feels Harry's presence behind him. Harry's arms wrap around him, hands splayed out flat on Louis' tummy. Louis traces his fingers over Harry's sleeved arms before turning in his loose grip. 

"So you don't want to talk about your day?" Louis asks, rubbing his nose against Harry's. He kisses Harry before leaning back to get a better look at him. His hair looks like he just brushed it, feathery and light, and he looks soft in his jumper and pajama bottoms. Comfy and warm. After all these years, Harry still manages to make his stomach do somersaults.

"Please, Lou. I'm feeling better now. Just a bit of a headache. " Harry reassures, a small smile lighting up his face. Louis smiles in return and turns them so Harry's lower back is gently pressing against the kitchen counter.

"I'll fix that." Louis peppers small, wet kisses all over Harry's temples, forehead and cheeks, and Harry melts, headache already easing as if Louis' kisses were magic.

Harry laughs when Louis' lips tickle the tip of his nose. “Thank you, Lou.”

“I made your favourite,” Louis says, stretching towards the mug. “I wanted to cheer you up. Not so sure it can cure a headache, though.”

Harry takes the mug, hands instantly warming up as they wrap around the ceramic. “Headache is already better thanks to you." Harry admits. He sucks up a marshmallow, humming. "I did need a little pick me up.” He takes a few sips before placing it back down, wrapping his arms around Louis once more. “Thank you. But what I really need is a hug.”

Louis squeezes Harry against his body, arms encompassing the taller man. Harry hugs him back just as tightly, arms around his middle. He sighs happily into Louis' chest, and listens closely to the familiar sound of his heart beat. The one that always grounds him, and helps him sleep at night. “Been a long day.” He mumbles against the fabric of Louis' t-shirt.

He rests his cheek against Louis’ soft hair and closes his eyes, not minding when a few of Louis’ hairs tickle his nose. It’s easier for him to smell Louis this way. He smells spicy and woody, and Harry can never get enough. 

Harry is often wearing Louis’ clothes or hugging his pillow, and Louis thinks it’s endearing, though he never says so, afraid Harry will stop. When he feels Harry press his nose into his hair and inhale deeply, he feels warm and fuzzy and his heart thuds behind his ribcage.

“I love you.” Harry’s voice breaks the comfortable silence, voice rumbling in his chest. Louis pulls away and Harry is visibly more relaxed than moments earlier. Harry sips at his hot chocolate while Louis' fingers push their way under his jumper and ghost over the muscles of his back. Harry clasps his hands together behind Louis' neck and cocks his head when Louis smiles at him, tongue poking between his teeth.

“What?” Harry asks.

“You’ve got some chocolate on your lip.” Louis replies. He removes a hand from the warmth to swipe a thumb over Harry's lip, before licking it off and giggling when Harry's cheeks go pink.

“Oops.”

Louis grazes his fingers over Harrys cheek, ring cool against the heated skin. He leans in and presses his lips to Harrys, feeling Harry respond instantly, their lips moving together effortlessly.

A quiet noise leaves Harry's throat when Louis flicks his tongue over his bottom lip, and Harry opens his mouth willingly, welcoming Louis' tongue.

Harry tastes like chocolate, and a hint of vanilla from the marshmallows. Louis thinks he could kiss Harry all day.

When they part with a smack, Harry’s cheeks are just as flushed as Louis’. “Mmm.” Louis laughs. He releases his fingers from Harry’s hair. He can't remember when they found their way there. Louis shakes his head at Harry. "I love you so, so much."

Harry's eyes drop to Louis' lips and he licks his own, letting out a shaky breath as a thought suddenly crosses his mind. It makes Harry's heart race and his stomach fills with butterflies.

"Louis, I-" Harry's eyes flicker to Louis' quickly before he buries his face in Louis' neck, nipping the spot below his ear. "I wanna try something tonight."

Louis tilts his head and lets Harry explore his neck. "And what would that be?" 

Harry rocks his hips forwards and grabs Louis' hands, bringing them around to rest over his bum. Louis gives it a squeeze, then moves so he's pushing his hands past Harry's waistband. 

Louis' hands are warm on his bare skin. Harry hums against Louis' neck, fingers digging into Louis' shoulders. "Are you gonna make me say it?" He whispers.

Louis smirks, squeezing Harry's arse again. "Yes, I am. And don't leave evidence, I have a meeting tomorrow."

Harry blushes, heat radiating off of his face at the thought of saying it out loud. When Louis' fingers massage his bum he whimpers and jerks his hips forwards, seeking friction from Louis' own growing erection. "Please." Harry pleads, kissing Louis' collarbone.

"What is it you want, Harry?"

"Your cock. Need your cock, please. Anywhere, Lou. Just, please." Harry replies. He knows it's not the answer Louis is looking for, but it's all he can blurt out.

Louis tuts, kissing the side of Harry's head before sliding a hand to Harry's front and wrapping his fingers around Harry's half hard cock. "You're such a slut, aren't you?"

And, _there it is_. Harry whimpers, teeth grazing Louis' skin. "Yes!" He mumbles, shamelessly fucking Louis' tight fist.

"You'd love for me to treat you like one, wouldn't you?" Louis pulls Harry's cock messily, his other hand teasing Harry's crack.

"Please, daddy." Harry sucks a harsh bruise in response, a high pitched whine leaving his throat.

Louis gasps, hands quickly flying to Harry's hair and yanking, pulling Harry's lips away. "Fuck, Harry! What did I say?!"

Harry gulps, eyes wide, but can't think of anything to say. "You wanted to play? C'mon then." Louis grabs his wrist and drags him along, up the stairs to their bedroom. "Strip." Louis commands, snapping his fingers to emphasise that Harry is to make it quick.

Harry does and watches as Louis kneels to pull out their extensive collection. When he pulls his pants down, his cock springs free, hard and leaking. "Daddy-"

"Not a word." Louis growls. Harry knows that Louis doesn't actually mean to be rude, that they're just playing. In fact, it only makes him harder, thinking about the things Louis will say and do.

Harry is silent and he lowers his head showing obedience and puts his hands behind his back, fingers wringing together. He's patient while he waits for Louis to dig out everything he plans to use. 

Louis pats the bed twice, still kneeling. "Come, bend over."

Harry rushes to the bed, planting his palms on the mattress, back straight and arse out. Louis moves behind Harry, gripping his hips. "Good boy."

Harry's eyes scan everything on the bed, cock twitching when his eyes land on his favourite plug with the pink tail next to his baby blue collar and leash.

Louis immediately spreads Harry's cheeks, wasting no time. He is on a mission, and he isn't going to let anything deter him. When he flicks his tongue over the ring of muscle his cock pulses and he moans. Eating Harry out is something he'll never get tired of.

Harry wants to protest, knows he will find it hard to stay quiet but he doesn't want to cave so early. Instead, he bites his lip, scrunching his eyes shut. He already has to push down a moan as Louis licks and sucks at his entrance.

Harry's legs are shaking when Louis' finished making a mess of his face and Harry's arse. Harry's hole is slick with spit, and it's cold when Louis' warm breath is no longer on him. He looks back to see Louis wiggling two lube-sticky fingers. 

"Don't look so excited, I'm just opening you up." Louis says, spreading Harry's cheeks to circle a finger around Harry's hole. Harry exhales through his nose, lip still painfully wedged between his teeth. He clenches when he feels Louis' finger beginning to push in but he soon relaxes and allows the digit to slip in.

Louis only intends to open him up indeed. He doesn’t tease Harry at all, and it doesn’t take him long until Harry is stretched enough. Harry gasps when Louis clears his throat, startled. 

"Hand me your plug." Louis demands, bending over Harry just the slightest. Harry grabs it by the tail and passes it to Louis over his shoulder, who takes it right away. 

It feels strange to Harry not having Louis say much, and he figures that Louis might actually be a little upset with him for leaving a hickey. But Harry doesn't regret his decision.

He's distracted by his own thoughts, so it's too late to stop the whimper that bounces off the walls when Louis begins to fill him with the wide plug, impatient.

Louis gives him a slap, hard enough to make Harry's eyes water. Harry blinks the tears away, mouth slack in shock. He almost whispers a small _fuck,_ but he's silent this time. "I'm not going to tell you again, Harry."

Louis tells Harry to sit on the bed once the plug is sitting comfortably between his cheeks. Louis doesn't plan on teasing Harry with the plug, Harry is wearing it simply because Louis likes the way it looks. Harry knows this when he sees the remote still in the box.

It turns Harry on even more, and his heart beats just a bit faster. He avoids Louis' eyes, waiting for Louis to fasten his collar properly.

Once Louis is reaching for the silk restraints Harry doesn't wait to be told what to do. He turns his back to Louis, hands behind his back for Louis to secure in the soft blue material.

Louis grabs Harry by his biceps and turns them around to sit on the bed, pulling at Harry's arms. "Let’s go, you know what you deserve."

Harry lays himself across Louis’ lap, resting his weight onto his thighs. Louis squeezes his arse, each hand full with smooth, plump cheeks. "Naughty boys get spanked. Good boys take their punishment without complaint. Can you show daddy that you can be a good boy?"

"Yes, daddy."

Louis curls his fingers around the leash and his other hand gives one more squeeze to Harry’s bum. He doesn’t ask Harry what he thinks he deserves. Instead he says a firm, “Twenty,” right before his hand comes down across Harry's left cheek, a loud smack filling the room. Harry turns his face into the side of the bed, breathing heavily. "You'll count. If you lose track or can't keep up, I'll start over."

"Yes, daddy." Harry says again, heart racing.

Louis keeps the leash in a firm grip while Harry is still in his lap, keeping his eyes on the floor. Louis rubs his hand over his hand print on Harry's bottom, eliciting a small moan from Harry. He pulls the leash tight, nails digging into Harry's cheek. "I said to be quiet." He seethes, relishing in the surprised sound Harry attempts to swallow. “You’re a fucking brat, Harry. I thought for sure a slut like you would willingly obey."

The next slap has Harry recoiling, spilling precome onto Louis’ jeans, the sting of Louis' hand and his words going straight to his cock. "One," he chokes out.

Louis’ lips brush the hot, red skin. The gentle, cool kiss he leaves is a silent apology for the strength he put behind the slap. Warmth blooms in Harry’s chest and he whines in response. He hears the chain of his leash and moments later a hand is making its way to his chest.

Louis delivers another smack, then pinches Harry’s nipple. When Harry lets out a gasp Louis tugs the already hardening bud roughly. "Two," Harry breathes.

Harry keeps count of the amount of times Louis follows the same pattern of slapping one of his cheeks to pinching a nipple, but Harry's face is now a teary mess, and he finds little time to breathe, trying to keep up with Louis. His cock has left Louis' thigh soaked when they reach ten.

Louis admires the shade of red covering Harry's arse for a moment before slapping Harry's cheek, his other hand twisting Harry's nipple.

The small pause throws Harry off, and the pain shooting through his veins when Louis teases his nipple is so good. He takes a deep breath, and before he can continue counting, Louis is tugging at the collar, causing Harry to lift his head.

"Too slow," Louis tuts, shaking his head, "Again from the beginning." Harry nods. "Colour?" Louis asks.

"Green, daddy." Harry manages, panting hard.

The light pink of the tail with the bright red of Harry's cheeks look so pretty, Louis can't help but lean in and trail his tongue over the shape of his fingers on Harry's arse.

Harry doesn't miss a beat this time around, counting out a perfect twenty. Louis seems to be just as pleased with the throbbing pain he leaves on Harry's bum and chest as Harry is.

"I think that's good enough, don't you?" Louis asks, grabbing Harry's leash once again. Harry nods and gets up when Louis pats his bum.

"Speak." Louis says.

"Yes, daddy," Harry twists his hands in the silk, "Thank you." Harry adds, smiling at Louis. 

Louis stands there and waits silently, looking from Harry's eyes to the floor. Harry gets the idea and drops to his knees. He sits up straight, leaning onto his heels and tilting his head up to look at Louis.

"Look at you," Louis breathes, adjusting Harry's pretty, studded collar so the leash is in front, "so pretty." He grabs Harry's chin and sticks his thumb in Harry's mouth. "My slutty kitten." He strips, leaving only the thin fabric of his pants covering his hard cock.

Harry waits until Louis nods to lean in to mouth at his clothed cock. He doesn't rush, letting Louis enjoy the warmth for as long as possible. He sucks at the outline of the head through the darkening material, closing his eyes when he tastes Louis.

It's a struggle to stay quiet, and Louis can tell. "You're free to make noises." Louis whispers.

Harry sighs, a small smile dancing across his lips. He carefully grips the waistband between his teeth and pulls the fabric down Louis' legs. He's a pro at this now, after all the times Louis had him tied up.

Louis tugs the leash when Harry begins to slouch, so Harry adjusts himself and allows Louis to guide his mouth back to his cock with a hand to the back of Harry's head.

"Do what you do best." Louis' tone is a bit harsh - demeaning. But Harry listens and takes Louis into his mouth, tongue flicking over the soft skin. "Don’t disappoint me."

Harry nods, working his tongue around the head of Louis' cock, getting it completely wet before taking a bit more of Louis, doing the same thing to the shaft until Louis is hitting the back of his throat. His mouth is full of saliva so he swallows around Louis, causing Louis to fist Harry's hair harder. 

Harry's eyes are burning into Louis' and Louis wants to tell Harry he's being such a good boy, and that he's doing such a good job - because he is; Harry is doing fantastic - but that's not what he's supposed to be doing. So he grinds his teeth, holding back a groan when Harry begins bobbing his head. He tries his best to keep a neutral expression on his face while Harry moans around him, his mouth works wonders over his cock.

Harry moves his head faster, giving Louis' cock his all. His jaw hurts, his cock is hanging heavy, and his hands twist uncomfortably behind him.

"Enough." Louis barks, yanking the leash. Harry whimpers, swollen lips twitching around the base of Louis' cock. "Awful. I have to do everything myself." Louis says, rocking his hips forwards.

He fucks Harry's mouth then, deep and relentless. His hips snap faster and faster, watching fat tears roll down Harry's reddening cheeks. 

Louis' words sting a bit. Something inside of Harry gnaws at him, makes that pain he had in his chest return for just a moment before reminding himself Louis doesn't mean it. And Louis doesn't. He's lying, they both know it.

Louis stands tall above him, one hand tangled and tugging at Harry's long, messy curls and the other wrapped around the leash. "Such a slut for daddy's cock, aren't you?" He asks, thrusting harder. Harry chokes around Louis but Louis doesn't stop.

Harry nods, a loud moan vibrating Louis' cock, the sound muffled. He usually loves having his control taken away, and now is no exception. His cock dribbles onto the carpet and the heat at the pit of his stomach grows hotter. He makes desperate sounds around Louis' cock, moving his hips from side to side. "Mm!" 

"Don't," Louis growls, pressing his foot against Harry's dripping cock briefly. Harry closes his eyes, holding his breath. "I want you to say it," Louis says, yanking the leash, "want you to say you're daddy's little slut." 

Harry's eyes go wide and they meet Louis', and then he can't stop it; his toes curl and the fire in his stomach explodes as he comes with a whimper, cock pulsing with each rope of cum that dirties their plush, white carpet as Louis chokes him with his cock. 

Louis pulls out of Harry's mouth when Harry is finished. "Well?" Louis asks, eyebrow raised. 

"I'm daddy's little slut." Harry croaks, voice ruined and throat fucked out. 

Louis smirks down at Harry. He's a sight; face messy with tears and lips sinfully plump and beet red. 

"Naughty boy," he tuts, bending so he's eye level with Harry. His eyes flicker to Harry's spent cock and drags a finger up the shaft, collecting Harry's cum. Out of impulse he lifts it to his own mouth, wrapping his lips around his finger. 

Louis does it again, collecting the last bit on the tip of Harry's cock, smirking around his fingers. Harry watches the whole time, swollen lips slack and unsure of what to think. He wonders if Louis will say anything about him messing up the carpet. 

He doesn't; instead he leaves Harry alone to get something to clean it up and his attention is back on Harry in no time. "Can't even follow simple instructions. What do I do with you?" 

"I'm sorry, daddy." Harry replies. His cock is still hard, and it twitches weakly at Louis' words. 

"No matter now." Louis tells him, grabbing the leash. "Try to do better this time. Come." He walks towards the bed, tugging on Harry's leash and Harry crawls onto the bed with Louis. 

Louis lies down while Harry sits between his legs, letting Louis pull him into place. "Colour?" 

"Green." Harry assures. 

"Go on, then." 

Harry takes a moment to appreciate Louis. Louis would probably get too impatient, but Harry is so in love with the sight in front of him, muscles covered in sweat and his cock looks beautiful, hard against his belly and shiny with Harry's saliva. 

His nails dig into his palms and he fights against the silk tying his wrists together, looking for wiggle room. There's none, and he's frustrated. Having only his mouth on Louis isn't enough for him. He is greedy, and he wants more, but he knows he isn't going to get it. 

Harry spreads his knees, balancing himself better before leaning in to drag his tongue up Louis' shaft, applying a bit of pressure. His hair falls off his shoulders, and his glassy, blown out eyes are locked with Louis'. He looks beautiful like this, tied up with his tail peeking out and on any regular day Louis would tell him so. 

Harry takes Louis into his mouth, tongue flat on the underside of Louis' cock putting firm pressure as Louis begins thrusting his hips upwards. Harry focuses on not gagging, trying his best to show Louis that he can do better. 

Each time Louis doesn't thrust as deep, Harry works his tongue and hollows his cheeks, doing everything he knows Louis loves. 

Louis is getting close. Harry can taste the saltiness on his tongue more frequently - it makes him feel fuzzy knowing he's doing that to Louis - and he can feel the blood rushing through Louis' cock on his tongue. Louis has been silent, barely a moan. He's not praising Harry, but he's also not telling Harry he's shit. Harry’s not sure what Louis is thinking. 

A few more seconds and Louis is grabbing Harry's hair, pulling Harry off of his cock with a pop followed by the most beautiful, desperate whine Louis thinks he's ever heard Harry make. 

"That was better," Louis says dryly. It wasn't meant to be a compliment. "But not good enough." Harry sits up and licks his lips, breathing heavily. He swallows and breaks eye contact with Louis as Louis moves up the bed a bit, stuffing another pillow under his head. 

Louis takes Harry's leash off and Harry lifts his head, giving Louis a confused look. Louis' tongue runs across his bottom lip, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Use me, slut." 

"W-what?" Harry asks, voice high-pitched. 

"Don't you want to use daddy? Use his cock the way you want?" Louis asks. Harry nods, fighting back a smile. "Hurry, then." He orders.

Harry turns so his back is to Louis. Louis understands what he wants to do and steadies Harry by the arms as he swings a leg over Louis' thighs, moving until he's sat over Louis' lap.

He looks back at Louis' eyes hooded. Louis gently begins to remove the plug, pulling slowly with one hand, the other rubbing one of Harry's cheeks. Hurting Harry too much is something Louis always wants to avoid. 

Harry sighs when it's gone, thankful that the plug will finally be replaced with Louis. He hovers over Louis, fingers clenching impatiently as Louis covers himself in lube. 

Louis wipes the excess over Harry's entrance, the cool liquid making Harry gasp. When Louis nods at him, Harry lines himself up with Louis' help, slowly sitting on his cock. He looks forward, head hanging and panting out a long moan. 

Harry takes his time, the difference between the plug and Louis' cock quite drastic. Louis lets Harry go at his own pace, bit by bit until he's bottomed out. Harry shifts his hips and Louis groans, digging his fingers into Harry's soft, squishy hips.

Harry starts moving, using his strength to move up and down, slow and messy at first as he tries to find a rhythm. Louis aids him at first, helping Harry lift his hips until Harry is moving at the perfect pace. 

Louis keeps his hands on Harry's hips, mesmerised by the feeling of Harry's bum jiggling as Harry bounces on his cock. Harry's slamming his hips down fast and rough, mumbled curses falling from his lips as he searches for his prostate. 

Louis doesn't even try to hold back the moan that slips when Harry tightens around him as he angles himself differently, helping Harry on his mission. 

"There, daddy!" Harry cries, back arching. Louis doesn't move, and Harry continues to fuck himself onto Louis' cock, hitting his prostate over and over. Sweat drips off his nose, and his chest is covered in a sheen of sweat too, heaving as his breathing quickens. "Gonna come," Harry warns. 

"No." Is all Louis says, scraping his nails down Harry's back. 

Harry slows his hips, waiting for the tightness in his stomach to subside, then he picks up where he left off. 

Louis wants to tell Harry how amazing he is, and that he feels so, so good but he doesn't. He reminds himself to tell Harry afterwards how much he enjoyed it. 

"Daddy, I'm- I'm tired." Harry pants. He's moving much slower now, thighs on fire and chest burning. He can feel his heartbeat thudding in his chest, and he knows he can't continue like this. 

He's sloppy and he lost all rhythm now as his legs shake from over exertion. Louis sighs from behind him, hand coming down across the side of his tight cheek. "Jesus, Harry. That's a pathetic effort." Louis spits. 

His stomach twists and his throat burns with acid when he's reminded of work, and how Cindy made him feel useless. He slows until he's frozen, completely sitting on Louis' lap. 

He has no energy to stop the tears. His body slumps as he cries silently, tears plopping onto the duvet under him. _I am pathetic_ , he tells himself, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

"You better have a good reason for stopping." Louis says. "Harry," he taps Harry's hip, "why did you stop?" Louis asks carefully. 

Harry doesn't reply but the warm tears that splatter onto his shin and the sobs that start shaking Harry's body is all Louis needs to understand Harry isn't okay. 

"Red," Harry croaks sadly. 

Louis feels his whole world come crumbling down with that one single word. "Harry," Louis' voice cracks. He swallows the lump in his throat, hands quivering as he tries to untie the restraints around Harry's wrists. 

They've been together for years, have used this system day after day and Harry has never used this safe word. He's used yellow before and even then Louis' heart is close to shattering. Red is something he never thought he would hear Harry say in a setting like this. It makes Louis want to throw up. 

"Fuck, Harry." Louis pulls the silk, freeing Harry's hands. Harry immediately falls forward, hands gripping Louis' ankles to keep himself up. Harry begins sobbing, and Louis is terrified. 

Harry's loud cries hurt Louis so fucking much, and he has to hold back his own tears, trying to be the stronger of the two so that he can take care of Harry. Louis hates himself, and will do so for a long time. He can't believe he missed out on any warning signs; can't believe he's the reason Harry is like this. He's the reason Harry called red.

Louis reaches up to undo the collar around Harry's neck before dropping it on the floor. He holds Harry's hips and moves their bodies carefully until Harry is lying on his back and Louis is next to him, curling Harry's hair around his fingers, just like Harry's loves. 

He is supposed to take care of Harry, and he failed. He is disgusted with himself and he tries not to panic as Harry continues to cry into his chest. His focus is trying to calm Harry; he can think about himself later.

Louis retrieves his t-shirt from the floor and wipes Harry's face with it. Harry's sobs become more than Louis can handle. He's been shushing Harry, kissing every inch of his face, whispering apology after apology into his hair, never skipping a moment to remind Harry that he loves him. 

It's a long while before Harry is all cried out and calm. Louis himself let a few tears escape when Harry couldn't see, the emotions welling in his chest becoming too much to push away. 

Harry sniffles and kisses Louis' chest, lips hot, then clears his throat. "Lou," Harry's voice is hoarse from the crying and coughing. 

"Yes, baby?" Louis asks, voice shaking. Harry doesn't reply, so Louis kisses his forehead and rubs his arm, reassuring Harry that he isn't going anywhere. Louis takes a few slow breaths before speaking again. "We have to talk about it. But first, I'm so, so sorry. I feel sick, I- well I have no idea what happened. But we don't have to do this ever again if you hate it." 

Harry shakes his head, curls brushing Louis' skin. "No, I really liked it. A lot," Harry blushes a deep red and when he looks up at Louis, he's just as red as Harry, "I just remembered what happened today and suddenly it became too much." 

Louis hums, leaning back a bit so he can really see Harry's face. "The reason you were crying earlier?" He asks, thumb brushing Harry's cheek bone. 

Harry sighs. "It wasn't a good day at work. I was awful, Cindy was so mad and she…she said some things," Harry starts, tracing shapes on Louis' chest, fingertips dancing along. "I can't do anything right. I'm a failure. That I couldn’t please her. And then I couldn't even please you." Harry's voice cracks at the end. 

"No, no you're not a failure. You know I didn't mean anything I said, right? You were actually quite amazing - fantastic." Louis cards his fingers through Harry's hair, pushing it back. 

Harry nods. 

"Okay." Louis presses his lips to Harry's. "And I bet Cindy didn't mean what she said either." 

"Maybe not," Harry replies, "but it still hurt and it made me feel like I wasn't good enough." 

"I know, love. I wish you told me earlier. Why did- why go along with it tonight if you were feeling that way?" Louis whispers, moving down so he's face to face with Harry now, entwining their legs together. He wraps an arm around Harry's lower back and pulls him in as close as possible. 

Harry shrugs. "I thought I was feeling better, and I uh...was horny." He laughs a little, warm, chocolatey breath puffing over Louis' face. There's a small smile on his face, and Louis smiles in return, but Harry is far from happy. "I just need a cuddle for now, if that's okay." 

"Always," Louis responds, tilting his head when Harry buries his face in his neck, "you never have to ask." 

Harry closes his eyes and melts in Louis' arms, focusing on Louis' smell and the rumble of his words as he continues reassuring Harry. 

"No one does a perfect job on the first try. You weren’t responsible for that part of the job and you’re learning. You're expected to mess up, and because of that you're not a failure." 

Harry lets out a small cry into Louis' neck tightening his hold around Louis' waist. "Thank you," 

Something tugs and Louis' chest. "You're welcome, baby. I love you." 

Harry kisses the bruise he left earlier. "I love you too." 

They stay like that for a while, Louis calming Harry down until they fall asleep.

***

They wake up an hour later and Harry kisses Louis, smiling wide. Louis raises an eyebrow and smiles just as big; Harry's happiness is so infectious. 

"What's this for?" Louis asks, tapping Harry's lips. 

Harry makes a pleased sound, kissing Louis' fingers. "I'm much better." He rolls his hips forward, hard cock brushing Louis' thigh. "And we never finished what we started. I want you to fuck me."

Louis searches Harry's eyes and studies his face, looking for any sign of doubt. Harry laughs and kisses Louis' nose. "Seriously, I'm okay. Still a little bit sad but I'm not going to break down at any moment. Please, Lou." Harry whines, moving on top of Louis and grinding their hips together. Louis' half hard cock responds the second Harry crashes his lips to Louis' tongue tracing Louis' bottom lip. 

Louis groans when he opens his mouth and Harry's tongue finds his. Harry wraps a hand around both of their cocks, jerking them together in a tight fist. 

"Lou," Harry pants against Louis' lips, "you didn't answer. Please, need you to fill me, to fuck me good." Harry clenches around nothing and his cock leaks when he imagines Louis buried deep inside of him, right where he belongs. 

Louis thinks about it and while he does so Harry kisses down his jaw and to his ear. "Need all of you, daddy."

"Yeah, okay." Louis replies breathlessly, flipping them over. He grabs the lube that he left on the table and Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist. 

Before Louis can pour out some lube into his fingers, Harry reaches a hand out and stops him. "You don't have to stretch me." He blushes. 

Louis smiles and brings Harry's hand to his face, kissing his wrist. "Okay, love." He squeezes some lube onto his hand and applies it to himself. Harry wiggles under him, putting a pillow under his hips and Louis holds his cock, brushing the tip over Harry's hole. 

"Daddy," Harry whispers, "no teasing. Please." He pouts. 

Louis laughs and nibbles on Harry's protruding lip. "Of course, baby. No teasing." He agrees, kissing Harry as he pushes in slowly. Harry whimpers against his lips and tightens his legs around Louis. His hands crawl up Louis' stomach and chest, resting on his shoulders. 

Louis pulls away a bit, watching Harry's expression while pulling out. Harry doesn't flinch, so Louis grinds his hips slowly. 

Harry swipes his thumb over the dark hickey on Louis' neck. "I'm sorry about leaving this here." His eyes meet Louis', ashamed. 

"I am a little upset," Louis admits, fingers clenching the duvet when Harry's heels dig into the spot just above his arse. "I'll have to cover it up now. But it's an easy fix." The next thrust has Harry gasping, nails piercing Louis' shoulders. "H-Harry!" He gasps. 

"Right there, daddy! Harder, please!" Harry ignores Louis and his eyes are black with lust, nails sinking even further.

Louis complies and reaches between them to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. Harry arches his back, sweet moans filling the room. 

"You feel so good, baby." Louis pants. He lowers his head to suck on Harry's nipple and his tongue twirls and flicks the pink nub. 

Louis' mouth is warm and Harry feels goosebumps on his skin. "Daddy," Harry sighs, tangling his fingers in Louis' soft hair. 

"What, princess?" Louis asks around his nipple. 

"Feels so good- ah! Keep going." Harry replies. 

"Yeah?" Louis asks, snapping his hips faster. "Just like that?" 

"Yes, please daddy! More!" 

Louis wants to give Harry everything he asks for, and would do anything for him. "More what, baby? Tell me what else you want. What can daddy do for you?" He kisses across Harry's chest, teeth pulling at his other nipple.

Louis continues to fuck him fast and hard, teasing his nipple and flicking is wrist over his cock. Harry is silent and still, except for the hands tugging at Louis' hair.

Louis looks up through his eye lashes to see Harry looking down at him, face red and lip between his teeth.

"Breathe, baby." Louis says, kissing Harry's nipple.

Harry sucks in a deep breath. "But 'm close." Harry replies.

Louis slows down and takes his hand away from Harry's cock. He doesn't thrust as deep, avoiding Harry's prostate. "Not yet. Just a bit more."

Harry's cock twitches between them and he nods, scratching at Louis' scalp. "Okay, daddy. I’ll be good." Harry purses his lips, and Louis smiles, kissing Harry. 

It's not long before Louis is close, tongue tangled with Harry's. He moans into Harry's mouth and Harry clenches around Louis.

Louis pulls away with a smack, lips just as wet and kiss-swollen as Harry's. "Close, baby. Where do you want it?" He asks.

Harry thinks about it, but it doesn't take him long to make a decision. His lips part and sticks his tongue out a bit, finger tapping it. "Here, daddy."

When Louis feels his orgasm building faster he pulls out. Harry sits up, legs still spread wide. He sticks his tongue out and looks up at Louis, waiting. 

"Jesus, Harry," Louis curses, stroking his cock, "you're so fucking hot."

Harry straightens his back and blinks at Louis slowly, long eyelashes pressing against his cheeks for just a second.

It's enough to push Louis over the edge, painting Harry's face and tongue with his cum. He breathes heavily, watching Harry squint his eyes close as his pretty eyelashes become sticky.

Harry cleans his face, collecting what his tongue couldn't reach with the tips of his fingers. He sucks it off his fingers, moaning the entire time. He cleans Louis next, not missing a single drop. 

"Lie down," Louis says, pushing at Harry's chest. Louis lies on his stomach, face hovering over Harry's cock. Harry spreads his legs further, watching Louis kiss and suck at his hips, arms wrapping around Harry's legs to grip his thighs.

"Daddy," Harry huffs.

Louis smirks, kissing the head of Harry's cock. "What do you want me to do, baby?" He kisses down Harry's shaft, sucking occasionally. Harry makes a frustrated sound and Louis laughs once more before licking his way back up.

"Blow me, daddy."

Louis chuckles. "Yes, yes." He takes the tip into his mouth, tongue running along the slit, swirling around. He does this for a bit, only taking Harry half way, milking this for as long as possible. He loves the way Harry sounds and feels too much to have this end so soon.

Any other day, Harry is pretty patient, but today is another story. Louis can tell he's losing his patience, so he starts bobbing his head, sucking and twirling his tongue.

Harry moans, gripping Louis' hair. Small whimpers leave his mouth, hips twitching. He hums, pushing at Louis' head when Louis takes him in all the way.

Louis pulls off, licking away the dribble of spit running down Harry's cock. "What, princess? Want to fuck daddy's mouth?" Louis asks.

"Yes! Please."

Louis resumes sucking Harry's cock and Harry begins jerking his hips, pushing his cock down Louis' throat. Louis moves his hand down, circling and prodding at Harry's entrance with three fingers. 

He wiggles them in slowly and curls them, searching until Harry gasps, fucking Louis' mouth faster.

"Daddy, close."

Louis ignores the pain in his jaw, squinting when Harry's gags him. Harry is big, and Louis always had a terrible gag reflex.

A few more curls of his fingers and Harry is coming down Louis' throat with a groan and a whispered, "Daddy."

Louis swallows everything, not losing a drop. He lays beside Harry, both panting and looking completely fucked out. They’re both smiling while trying to catch their breaths.

“You were amazing, baby.” Louis says, turning to his side and caressing Harry’s right cheek.

“I love you, thank you for that.”

“You never have to thank me for loving you and pleasing you.” Louis laughs.

“I know, I just wanted to say it.” Harry moves closer, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

After a few minutes they get up and go to the bathroom and take a well deserved shower to clean their mess. They put on a pair of pants before heading to the kitchen to get some water.

“Okay so, what were you trying to do that you couldn’t make it right today?” Louis asks, opening the bottle of water and drinking from it. 

“They were called a Spicy Chocolate Latte and a marocchino,” Harry answers after thinking for a moment trying to remember the names. "I couldn't get the proportions right."

Louis hums and picks up his phone forgotten on the table earlier. “What do you say about us going to buy those ingredients and we can practice making them so you can show Cindy tomorrow you mastered the technique?” Louis asks while scrolling through his phone. Looking at the recipes and trying to hide his smile.

“Would you do that for me?” Harry’s eyes are shining with joy and his smile almost illuminates the place.

“Of course! I want you to feel confident tomorrow. I know you can do it perfectly. I also think it's about time we used the espresso machine your mum bought us."

“I’d like that,” Harry says, voice soft and cheeks blushing a deep red.

“Well then, let’s go get dressed!”

If they end their night laughing and cleaning a messy kitchen full of mugs containing several attempts of their drinks, no one has to know.


End file.
